Shattered Spark
by Eryn Savin
Summary: shattered glass universe. megatron is pulled away from his sparkmate, starscream, in an attempt to save his life. implied slash.


Shattered Spark

"Wait Prime!" Megatron shouted, desperation leaking out of his voice "hear me out! I have a proposition you might be interested in."

The purple and black Autobot looked away from the prisoner trembling at his feet and locked optics with the Decepticon leader

"A deal?" he smiled cruelly "for what? This pathetic seeker?" Optimus prodded Starscream's head with his gun, make the SIC whimper.

"Stop it!" Megatron yelled "listen to me" How had this happened ?_ How had this happened? _Megatron thought to himself. The Decepticons had gone into battle so confident and powerful, but then the sick and twisted had gotten hold of Starscream and now...

Both sides had formed a kind of circle around the three mechs and all had their guns trailed on the opposing facture's leader.

"Starscream isn't the one you want Optimus Prime, we both know that." Megatron said, fear beginning to rise in his throat. Megatron knew what he needed to do to save Starscream's life. It would probably end his own, but he would do it for his Star. Love was irrational.

Optimus raised an optic ridge "oh, then, pray tell who do I want Megatron?

Megatron sighed, this was it. "first, you must swear to let all my Decepticons leave here safely- including Starscream.

"That depends Megatron" Optimus said, grinning sadistically. He obviously knew where this conversation was going. "what will I get in return for this merciful gesture?"

"You give Starscream his freedom back...and take mine instead." There it was said.

Several mechs, from both factures, gasped in either surprise or terror. The 'Cons closest to Megatron began to yell at him.

"Are you made?" shockwave shouted

"You can't do this!" Skywarp and Thundercracker both yelled at the same. Megatron ignored them. He kept his gaze on the Autobot leader, who was contemplating the offer.

Optimus would have to keep good on his side of the deal. Letting his prisoner go, letting _all_ the Decepticons go unharmed...but in return he would get there leader!

Oh, how nice it would be to have Megatron in his clutches. Optimus smiled as he thought of all the fun games he was going to play with the 'Con before slowly, so slowly, offlining him.

"I have made my decision!" the Autobot leader shouted and instantly the large crowd fell silent. "I accept your offer, Megatron."

More yelling from the Decepticons, but now the Autobots were cheering. All Optimus had to do was raise a hand to silence both sides.

"No tricks?" Megatron breathed out, the fear was choking him.

"He'll meet you half way" Optimus said as he pulled the terrified seeker to his feet and pushed him out towards the other facture.

Megatron began to make the terrifyingly long walk to the Autobots. In fact, the only thing that terrified him more, at the moment, was having to meet Starscream. He loved the seeker too much.

"Megatron!" Starscream cried as he collapsed onto his leader's chassis, sobbing. "don't do this Megatron, please, please, please!"

"You have to be strong screamer" Megatron whispered kindly, pulling the hysterical seeker from his chassis, while suppressing his own hysteria at the same time.

"How could you do this? We all know that Prime is twisted and sadistic. If it were me all that would happen is a little torture a-and then I would be executed. But you, Megatron, prime has some sort of sick attraction to you. He'll hurt you, he'll _take _you!"

Megatron winced. He knew very well the torture he would have to endure. "I could not live knowing that you are being tortured because of me."

"and you think I can?" Starscream began to cry again.

"shh don't cry, you have to be strong for the Decepticons. They shouldn't see their leader in this state."

"what?" Starscream whispered looking up at his leader.

Megatron opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by an Autobot's yelling. "Hurry it up, will ya?" Ironhide sneered "dumb aft sentimental decepticreeps."

He was silenced by Optimus' glaring. "relax Ironhide. It will be worth it to finally have our servos on the Decepticon leader.

Optimus' words sent shivers down Megatron's spine, as well as Starscream's. "your leader now." Megatron whispered as he distanced himself from his sparkmate.

"no, Megatron please..."Starscream moaned, trying to get closer to his leader, or rather his ex-leader.

"stop Starscream." Megatron spoke, his voice full of pain. The black, white and blue Decepticon reached out a servo and stroked Starscream's cheek one last time.

"Goodbye my Star, I will always love you." Megatron whispered choking on his own sobs. And before Starscream had a chance to reply Megatron began the rest of the long walk to the Autobots.

The 'Con could see the insanity and lust in Optimus' optics as he approached the Autobot leader. Megatron concentrated hard on his breathing, knowing that if he focused on the faces in front of him or thought of his Decepticons, or Starscream then he would surely purge his tanks.

"Megatron." Optimus purred when the ex-Decepticon leader was less than a few feet away.

"Prime." Megatron replied through clenched teeth

"you know my men." Optimus said with humour dripping out of his voice. "Jazz. Prowl ." the Autobot leader sneered as he nodded towards two Autobots .

Jazz and Prowl roughly grabbed Megatron's arms- much to the distaste of the Decepticons as their gasps could be heard across the field- and chained the 'Cons hands together, leaving some extra chain hanging to use as a leash.

"Mighty leader." Prowl said with a bow as he handed his leader Megatron's leash. A cruel smile curled on his lips and he yanked hard on the chain, pulling the Decepticon close to him, making him grunt in pain as his arms were pulled from their sockets.

Now he was only centimetres from Optimus "mine. Your mine now." The Autobot whispered as he put a hand between his new pet's legs. Megatron could feel Optimus' breath on his neck and he shivered. Megatron tried not to think as Optimus' hands roamed his body making him feel like filth.

Suddenly, and painfully, the stroking stopped and Optimus roughly turned Megatron around to face the Decepticons.

Megatron felt relief a split second before the spark-ache hit seeing that Starscream was safe, standing next to Soundwave.

Tears formed in the ex-Decepticon leader's optics as he looked at his Star's face. So many emotions were plastered there. Love. Hate. Agony. Sorrow. Fear. And all were because of Megatron. The mech felt even filthier knowing that he'd caused Starscream pain.

"I'm so sorry Starscream." Megatron whispered so quietly that the Decepticon wasn't even sure he'd said the words aloud.

"look, Megatron!" Optimus growled, shaking the 'Con by his shoulders . "this is the last time you'll ever see these pathetic excuses for war mechs."

A few tears of his own trickled down Megatron's face and dripped of his chin. And before the 'Con could respond the Decepticons, and everything else around him, disappeared in a pool of light.

* * *

_Please review!!! _


End file.
